Just another pearl
by ShadowofU
Summary: Pearl has been chosen to be one of the guardians of a aristocrat known as Rose Quartz. But Rose isn't like the others. She's far too different. And maybe just maybe Pearl is more important than she believes herself to be as well.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's been FOREVER. I've been busy with school and to tell the truth I wanted to see how the series of Steven Universe progressed before I put out this little piece. THAT'S RIGHT. It's time for another Steven U Story. This could continue to go on. Of course it won't be exactly correct to the series but it's my own perspective.

 **Synopsis** : Pearl has been chosen to be one of the guardians of a aristocrat known as Rose Quartz. But Rose isn't like the others. She's far too different. And maybe just maybe Pearl is more important than she believes herself to be as well.

* * *

 **Just another pearl~ Pt.1 of ? (Steven Universe Fanfic)**

"Now Pearl 658097. Are you ready to meet your new owner?"

"Yes madam Spinel." Madam Spinel stood a inch taller than pearl 658097. Her dark blue teal hair laid on her shoulders and ran down her back. Her eyes looked at 658097 with confidence.

Pearl smiled as she looked to her teacher. She was finally ready to meet her master. Her hair was short but neat. She had been slightly prettied up to look good enough for her new owner. She could easily put all the other Pearls in her squad to shame. At least that's how she felt.

She stood straight and never dared to speak without being spoken to. She and her teacher walked. A few pearls smiled as they watched 658097 walk confidently. She had been given the job to take care of Madam Rose Quartz. To take care of someone of her level made her feel important.

She hasn't seen Rose Quartz yet. She was just a pearl so unless called upon most pearls were used to doing tasks around the planet.

One time she had just been commanded to stand and look pretty at an event some of the higher up gems were having. One of the diamond gems had four pearls standing with her at her throne.

A pearls job was to simply exist and look pretty if needed. To tell the truth the job os a pearl was to do whatever her owner wanted her to do. If she was given a duty a pearl was expected to do it to the highest ability even if it meant being shattered. Following orders was their existence. The good thing was Pearls were sturdy so they wouldn't die that easily.

Pearl breathed as they stepped onto the elevator that would take them from the hall that the pearls usually stayed in. The elevator moved quickly, but it would still take some before they would reach the level Rose was on.

As they went up 658097 thought about what Madam Rose Quartz would be like. From the information she had been given Rose was a general and was well respected for her knowledge of other worlds as well as her strength in battle. She had fought in many battles and was well skilled in hand to hand combat. Thinking about her filled 658097 with excitement.

"658097."

"Yes Ma'am?" Pearl looked to Spinel who looked down at her before looking forward again.

"Recite the rules of obedience to me." The elevator changed directions as it hit the level Rose was on.

"A pearl's job is to always do as her master says. I am theres, not my own. Unless commanded I am to stay quiet. I exist for her. If she dies, I do as well. If I can die for her I will do just that. I am a pearl. Nothing more."

"Very good. With a pearl as well trained as you I am sure Madam Rose will enjoy your usefulness. 658097 nodded. The elevator doors opened to a large room.

The two walked in and the elevator closed. The room was very…well…pink. The interior was large and clean. A large variety of books were on book cases. Madam Spinel walked farther back in the room to find Rose Quartz. Pearl took in the room quietly and then went back into at-ease position as she heard their footsteps.

"Madam. This will be your pearl from now on." Pearl slightly flinched when she heard Spinel speak. She kept her head down.

"Now Spinel. I told you that I don't want her to call me anything like that. But I am still happy to finally meet her."

Spinel shrugged as this was said to her. She didn't really care what Rose did with the Pearl as long as it was of good use to her. She had trained 658097 well and didn't want it to tarnish her name.

"You may raise your head now 658097 and speak to your new master."

Pearl looked up at the gem in front of her.

She wore a long white dress that reached her feet. Under the dress 658097 could tell that she was wearing ping boots. The gem's midriff was cut in the shape of a diamond and a beautiful Rose Quartz gem shined from the opening. She looked up at Rose's face. Pale but creamy white skin with long curly pink hair that flowed down to her lower arms. Pearl was astounded by how beautiful she looked and instead of a sterm look she obtained a bright smile from the quartz.

"I hope that I can be of good use to you Madam Rose Quartz."

Pearl waited for a stale reply or a simple, "Good to know." before being commanded to go to a corner or to do a duty but instead she heard Rose speak in a soft voice.

"Hehe. It's nice to meet you too Pearl. I hope we can spend lots of time together." Rose giggled.

Spinel to scoff as she walked towards the exit. Pearl turned to watch Madam Spinel leave.

"Since you two are aquatinted I will be off now. If 658097 becomes unneeded I will take her back."

Pearl shuddered upon hearing this. Once Spinel said this she got onto the elevator and as quickly as she had come, she was gone.

"Bye bye now." Rose said with a bright smile. The elevator disappeared from the entrance and the two were left alone in silence.

Rose let out a large sigh.

"Now that that is over, how about we relax."

"As you wish madam rose quartz."

Rose chuckled.

"You don't have to add Madam or anything around me. Its just Rose. I'm just another gem out of the millions of gems on this planet."

Pearl looked at Rose a bit confused. Rose's long hair flowed as she turned away to walk towards the entrance of the next room.

"Now. Let's go into my room. I have a lot to show you so we can work together." Pearl took a moment before running after Rose. This was going to be different from what she expected.

* * *

 **So? Any good? I am sure many stories dealing with Pearl have been made. But this had been in a mind all semester. I need to know? Should I continue? If so I will continue to write parts up until you know who appears. Please give me comments and review~**


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow : So...yeah. :D *throws pt.2 at you*

The two had moved quickly to get to the Diamond's quarters. It had to be important for her to request a face to face visit with her when they did have small forms of communication across the planet. They had been summoned from their quarters in order to be talked to. To be more specific Rose Quartz had been called upon.

As the two entered in quarters Pearl moved so that she stood to the side of the room so that only Rose Quartz was in front of Blue Diamond. Blue Diamond sat on her throne, her long dark garmet covered her eyes and her upper body. Next to her, a small blue pearl stood silent. Her color was much lighter than her owner's. Her short hair fell in her face, covering her eyes but her nose stuck out just like any Pearl's.

After what seemed like an eternity Blue Diamond spoke.

"Rose Quarz."

"Yes my Diamond?" Rose said as she bowed.

"Tell me of your last few missions."

Rose did as she was commanded as began to explain how things had been going for her. Pearl looked at Blue Diamond before looking to the blue pearl next to her. Blue Pearl looked towards Pearl quietly. Pearl looked back at her and smiled. The blue pearl did not speak, she blushed lightly before looking straight ahead once more. The blue pearl obviously took her job seriously. She knew how lucky she was to be owned by Blue Diamond. Many would die for her position, but Pearl was content to be with Rose.

Pearl spent every minute with Rose. Whenever they were out Pearl would stay silent and act as she was supposed to. She would open doors for Rose, make sure her path was clear, and get anything she needed quickly. But whenever she was alone with Rose the two of them spent their time so differently. Rose would tell her stories of the beauty of other worlds she had seen before they were colonized.

They had gone to quite a few locations since she had come to be with Rose. The galaxy was beautiful. There were so many words out there that the gem home world hadn't reached yet but the ones she had seen had been magnificent. Rose always made every planet she talked about sound so wonderful, even if the only good things about it were the materials that could be used.

Pearl stopped reminiscing and listened in as Rose finished her report.

"I have been hearing that you have been doing well. With that in mind I wish to send you to a new planet that we are planning to put a gem colony onto."

"A new planet?"

"Yes. It's a small planet that formed just a while ago known as Earth. With the creation of this colony we will be able to continue to spread out farther. You will easily be able to do this without any trouble. Correct?"

"Of course my diamond."

"Good. You may depart. You will be notified when it is time for you to leave."

"Thank you my diamond." Rose bowed once more before turning to leave. Pearl bowed as well before quickly catching up with Rose. The two walked back towards their quarters but the closer they got the more excited Rose seemed to get.

Pearl couldn't help but to chuckle as a large grin formed on Rose's face.

Rose opened the door to their area and the two went in. As the door closed Rose's voice rose as she spoke letting out her full excitement.

"OH Isn't it wonderful Pearl?! A new colony. With this more gems will be born, and we'll be able to see it in the making. "

Pearl couldn't help but smile when she saw Rose happy. The whole point of gems were mainly to do the bidding of the Diamonds. To create new colonized and slowly but surely take over un needed and new planets.

In the time the two had been together Rose had mostly gone on small missions while Pearl did things on home world planet. Even when Pearl went with her the planets they visited were usually tame and there was nothing to worry about.

"I think that this new planet will be a great place for a colony. I hope it's just as beautiful as homeworld."

Pearl didn't think so. Home world was a large and wonderful planet seperated into four colonies run by the four diamonds. Usually high level soldiers and aristocrats stayed in home world while lower level gems traveled from colony to colony in order to ensure that everything continued to run in order. There was no planet more powerful and Blue Diamond was not worth double crossing.

Most planets before colonization were said to simply contain un intelligent life or pests that would get in the way of the gems jobs. Rose had only been on planets before the colonization or afterwards. Rose's excitement spread to Pearl. The idea of being able to go anywhere with Rose made her happy.

The two sat down and relaxed. Rose seemed to beam with excitement as she thought about the upcoming trip. All they had to do now was wait to be called upon.

A knock was heard at the door of Rose's quarters.

Rose and Pearl looked to each other before Pearl got up and walked to the door. As it opened she came face to face with Blue Diamonds's pearl. Then two stared at each other for a second before Pearl looked to Rose who smiled brightly.

"I guess we're leaving now."

The blue Pearl nodded before turning. Pearl and Rose Quartz followed behind her. The two boarded as they found out their objectives from a peridot. It wasn't long after that the ship was already out of the stratosphere of home world. Pearl looked back at home world. They would be back soon. Rose patted Pearls head before heading farther into the ship. Pearl smiled and followed behind her. It wouldn't be long.

With that I am going to try to get these up once a week from now on. If I can't...please don't kill me. I'm a college student hiding in the shadows. )XD See ya'll next week.


	3. Chapter 3

*crawls over*

Me : I am sorry guys. I don't want to leave my stories hanging for so long but I haven't been writing when I should. I am hoping to bring out part 4 soon(not in a month I swear!). Hope you guys still enjoy reading this. :3

"What do you think the Earth will look like Pearl?"

Pearl turned to look at Rose who was staring out the window at the stars. Their star system was quite a distance away now but somewhere in the center was Homeworld. Home world was a good distance away now. Their piece of the universe was now a small speck surrounded by millions of stars. It wouldn't be long before they would touch down on the new planet but in Pearl's opinion it was taking a bit too long.

"I think- well hopefully it looks nice. That way we won't have trouble traveling across the land." Pearl said. Rose nodded as she put her hand on her cheek.

"I hope that it looks beautiful. There's nothing like seeing planets that are different from the last one. Besides I like getting messy."

Rose said this with a bit more glee than Pearl would have expected. She hated getting messy. Even if it was only her hair or a bit of her clothing. The idea of dirt disgusted her and she had been on way too many planets that were, "messy". Rose stood up from her seat.

"Come on. Let's go on our daily walk." Rose put out her hand and Pearl took it as she got off of her chair as well. When the two first got onto the ship they expected there to only be a few sections but upon getting inside they learned there was a large amount of room. It had three main floors with what seemed like hundreds of rooms. The lowest level was used by gems who want to train. The second simply for common work and the top floor held the ship's controls and most of the aristocrat gems stayed on that floor. Blue diamond and most of the higher ups chose to wait until the warp pads were created to visit the planet.

Upon leaving their private quarters Pearl would keep to herself a bit more. She didn't need trouble, especially from some of the bigger gems. Many of the quartz and aristocrat gems she met were harsh. They felt that pearls should be thrown out if they weren't perfect, just a toy to play with. To a point they weren't wrong, but Rose never made her feel like that. The two of them walked and talked. Pearl talked mostly when Rose wanted a rebuttal, she would usually go silent when other gems talked to Rose. The grunts would stand in respect as Rose walked past when they would go through the lower levels, other gems would simply nod if they were of higher level.

Usually Rose would be complemented.

"You've always done great things Rose Quartz. Blue Diamond has her eye on you." They would say.

"The idea of being thought about by my diamond is always exciting isn't it?" Rose would reply with a smile.

Then they would nod in agreement or laugh before the two would continue their walk.

Sometimes Pearl would be complimented as well as they walked.

"What a elegant Pearl you have there. She coexists well with you Rose Quartz."

"Well, she is my lovely pearl."

Pearl would say thank you and try to stop herself from blushing if Rose complimented her. Rose was too amazing for words. As they reached the main hall of the third level Pearl's smile disappeared as she took in her surroundings. The main control room was filled with Aristocrat gems, but it was also the main area the other quartz usually spent their time in. One of which Pearl didn't like very much. One of the Jasper's turned from her work to see Rose Quartz come in and smiled. Her gem sat on her nose and her long white hair reached her lower back.

"ROSE QUARTZ"

Rose and Pearl walked up to the Jasper. She was a quartz around the same height as Rose. Her orange skin made her stand out a bit more than the other quartz. She looked to Rose with respect, but the second her eyes met Pearl's.

Jasper scoffed quietly.

 _I hate her.'_

"It's good to see you. We're almost close to the next colony planet."

Rose smiled.

"I can't wait to see it. I'm sure it will be amazing."

"It's only really amazing if there's actually something for me to fight. The last two planets I was on had such weak creatures on it." Jasper slammed her fist into her palm. She had a murderous look and like most Quartz her build was big and she uniform that emphasized her level.

Rose however did the exact opposite. She was elegant and her uniform made her look like an aristocrat. She wasn't a brute compared to the rest of the quartz but Pearl stayed quiet as usual.

A couple gems worked at the controls of the ships, a few aristocrats stood around talking about their plans upon getting onto the surface. Pearl looked around for a little bit before completely listening in on Rose and Jasper's conversation.

"We're almost near the planet so we can finally get a full look of the planet before we land. It won't be long before it's another planet with kindergartens filled with gems.

"General Jasper. We can finally do a full planet visual." A grunt gem said this as she continued to look at her equipment. Everyone turned as they looked towards the mains screen. The visual was fuzzy at first but after a second everything became clear.

The planet was. . . nice looking in pearl's opinion. It looked like a couple of the planets they had been on before to tell the truth. They looked pretty from a distance but once you got on them they were disgusting and filled with weird creatures. Pearl looked to Rose.

"Rose what do you think abou-"

Pearl cut herself off as she looked up at Rose. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, her mouth slightly agape as she looked at the screen. It was obvious was Rose was thinking.

"Hmph, just another measly planet." Jasper said with a sneer. Rose looked at Jasper a bit skeptical.

"Well I think it looks wonderful." Rose said with a smile. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"You're a weird one Rose Quartz." Jasper said before walking over to the grunt who was controlling the visual.

"How long until we land." Jasper asked.

"About a hour. We need to slowly go in to make sure that the ship can convert itself to deal with the gravitational pull of the planet. It won't be long." The grunt got rid of visual of the Earth. Jasper looked to Rose.

"In order for us to be ready for any work we have to do i need to talk to you Rose Quartz along with the other quartz that are around. We have to be ready for anything."

"Right."

Jasper began to walk towards the conference room and Rose and Pearl followed but as Pearl reached the door she was stopped.

"Sorry, but this type of information is not something a Pearl would be able to comprehend. Head back to your quarters. Your owner will be back soon." Jasper said as she walked in.

Pearl looked to Rose.

"Jasper. I think Pearl can handle it-"

Jasper snorted.

"Nonsense. She's a Pearl! Besides we need to talk without any furniture getting in the way."

Pearl tried not to scowl. Rose sighed and looked at Pearl.

"Don't worry Pearl. I'll be back in time. You'll be fine right?" Rose said sincerely.

Pearl smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!" Pearl yelled as she moved around the private quarters.

 _That stupid JASPER!_ She tried to hold in her anger as she paced around the room. She had raced back to the room in order to not make a fool of herself in front of Rose, but she was frustrated beyond compare. She tried to think of something else by making sure everything in the rooms as organized but the more she tried the angrier she grew.

"Sorry, but this type of information is not something a Pearl would be able to comprehend" Pearl said in a beefy voice in order to imitate Jasper.

"HAH! What does she know?! I swear she's not even close to being as smart as me! I'm sure I comprehend more than she ever will!"

Pearl brought out her spear and splashed around in the open space of the room. She had been practicing. She let out her anger piece by piece as she moved around the room, letting her body flow on its own. For Rose she was quiet and calm, but she was losing her patience. Some gems just didn't know when to shut their big fat mouths!

"Stupid. Cocky. JASPER!" Pearl threw her spear but instead of hearing the sound of it hitting the room door she obtained silence.

"Pearl."

Pearl jumped upon hearing her name. She turned around to see Rose Quartz. Rose had Pearl's spear in hand.

"R-Rose! I didn't see you there." Pearl flushed as she let her spear disappear from Rose's hand.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked. Pearl tried to relax.

"I'm fine." Pearl smiled but Rose could tell she was frustrated.

"Don't lie Pearl. You know you can talk to me." Rose Quartz walked over to Pearl and took her hand.

Pearl looked away from Rose but she knew she couldn't keep anything from her.

"I-I just don't like when gems like Jasper down me. I know I should be used to it. I'm a pearl after all but-"

Pearl felt Rose's hand come up to her cheek. She closed her eyes and took in the feeling.

"Oh Pearl. Being a Pearl or any other gem doesn't make you any less important. Gems like Jasper are just too cocky sometimes. Believe me sometimes I act a bit to big myself."

"But you're so perfect Rose. There's nothing wrong with you doing that!" Pearl said quickly. Rose chuckled.

"But I could say the same about you Pearl. You're just as amazing as me."

Pearl smiled as she looked at Rose.

"I wouldn't say all that." Pearl chuckled. Rose shrugged content and hugged Pearl.

"Believe me. Gems like Jasper have a lot to learn." Pearl nodded in agreement as Rose walked off towards the other side of the room.

Pearl relaxed and took a moment to forget about Jasper. Hopefully once they got to this planet she would never have to deal with her.

After what seemed like an eternity the ship landed on the planet. The first to leave the ship were grunts. Some ran off to start building warp pads, others to scout the area and warn the other gems of any possible "danger." After a short wait the grunts mostly came back with nothing truly terrifying. Just some weird big creatures but most were harmless.

Rose and Pearl got off the ship after the scouting. Pearl took in the area.

"Well this is much better than the last planet we were sent to. Well except for the mud. What do you think Rose?"

Pearl looked to Rose who was completely silent.

"Um...Ro-"

Pearl found herself cut off as Rose grabbed her arm and jumped into the air. The large amount of trees that had blocked their view could be seen as they flew hundreds of feet above them. Rose stared into the distance, Pearl looked in the direction Rose did and saw something blue and vivid. Seconds later The two were back on ground level as they lightened their weight so they came to the ground quietly.

"Let's go over there." Rose said excited. Pearl nodded as she followed Rose.

"Where are you guys going?!" Pearl turned to see Jasper coming out of the ship.

"Just a bit of scouting. Can't let the grunts have all the fun. Don't worry we'll be back." Rose said with a cheerful smile. Pearl followed after her so she wouldn't get left behind.

The plant life on the planet made it hard to move. Pearl brought out her spear to chop away at greenery in annoyance. Pearl couldn't help but notice how Rose took in everything. Every once in awhile Rose would stop to look at something, ask Pearl what she thought it was, or smell something. Pearl didn't find as many of the things Rose did interesting, especially the plants that tried to bite off her head.

"Rose, are we close to that thing you were looking at?" Pearl said after she had grown tired of walking around the massive green jungle.

"Almost." Rose said as she paused and closed her eyes.

"Can you hear it?" Rose said with a smile. Pearl tried to listen but heard little to nothing.

"No."

"Don't worry. You will soon." Rose continued to walk through the jungle, pushing things out of the way gently. Pearl followed behind her blindly but as they continued to move a noise could be heard.

Something similar to a rattle? No. But almost like- Pearl covered her eyes as Rose moved one last section of greenery aside. Different types of blue colors shined on their direction and the sun shined. Pearl and Rose stepped out of the jungle. Rose giggled as she moved her feet in it.

Pearl looked at the thing in front of them again. It was big and large amounts of water rolled from it. Moss held onto the rocky structure of it all the way to the top. The sound was loud but calming as the water fell into the pond at the bottom.

"Ta-da." Rose said with cheer.

"What is it?"

"No idea but it's amazing. We've seen worlds with exponential amounts of water but never with a structure like this. It's so...soothing." Rose closed her eyes again and took in the sound.

Pearl couldn't disagree with Rose. It was nice. Rose walked closer to the entrance of the pond and sat down. She let her feet enter the pond and kicked content. Pearl sat next to her with her legs folded.

"Gyaa-". She yelped as something slimy touched her. She looked to her hand and saw a gecko run by her. Rose watched it as it went on its way.

"Heh heh. This planet has so many surprises."

She let her head fall onto Rose's shoulder and Rose set her head lightly on Pearl. To think they had been on earth for only a second and Rose had already taken a liking to it. Pearl let the silence take over, the waterfall echoed as they sat. But after some time Rose stood up.

"Alright let's check out some more before we have to head back." She said as she shook her uniform. Pearl did the same, making sure to get off any tiny specs of dirt that touched her.

The two took their time getting back but thankfully they got back to the ship before the sun started to set.

"Great. You're back." Jasper said as she tapped her foot. Pearl grumbled. This gem was such a creep. Had she been waiting for them all this time? She wondered as they got up to Jasper.

"There's a lot to see on this planet. How are the grunts doing?" Rose asked with curiosity.

"Two warp pads have been created and the grunts have completed half of the sky stadium for blue Diamond's arrival. Shouldn't take them long. You find anything worth fighting yet?"

Jasper said, her smile was horrifying as she imagined herself against something monstrous.

"Not so far. Most of the creatures on this planet don't seem to be very big."

Pearl looked towards some ruby grunts who were joking around.

"Hey look what I found." one said with excitement. The other two looked to their comrade in curiosity and she picked up a big furry creature. It growled while barring large white teeth. It's hair was long and it had deep orange stripes. The other two rubies gasped with interest as it was set down and they tried touching it. It didn't wait long before running back into the forest.

The trio laughed at the scene.

"Stupid grunts." Jasper mumbled as she watched them.

"HEY!" The trio turned to Jasper, their faces going pale.

"Get back to work!" Jasper yelled. The trio ran towards the ship as quickly as possible.

"Oh come on Jasper. They were just playing around." Rose said. Pearl looked at Jasper.

"That's not what their job is. They can play around when everything is ready for the diamonds."

"Oh come on. I remember when you first came out you were just as playful. You used to run after the weirdest things when on new planets." Rose said with a giggle. Pearl looked at Jasper as she tried to hold back a snicker.

"...That and this are two different things." Jasper said as she turned on her heel and walked back into the ship."

"See." Rose said causing Pearl to look up to her.

"We're all the same. So no reason to take what she says too seriously as times. Come on. It's getting dark out here, let's see what work there is to be done." Rose said this and walked into the ship with a smile on her face.

Pearl watched Rose walk in, taking in her figure as she moved. She was too...perfect. Pearl smiled and chased after Rose.

Any good? If so please comment so I can know if there is anything that needs to be changed. Will be putting up pt.4 soon. Thank you.


	4. Haitus Explanation

Hello lovelies who read my work. It's been about 9 months since I updated and I felt as tho I needed to explain(even if no one reads this). I got hit by finals and work which made it impossible for me to get back into my game. I started writing the storyline for the next couple chapters of my more recent work, "Just a pearl" but I kept feeling like it was off. Maybe it was because of the update in steven universe, or I just felt like I wasn't giving off the feeling the story really needed.

It's been a while, and to tell the truth I may not be coming back to "Just a Pearl" for a while but i'm hoping to put up new work on here soon. I may do a small "hiatus story" for Just a Pearl but until I feel I can truly work on the full story, I don't want to put up work i'm not exactly proud of. I am happy with where I left it for now since it didn't leave it in on a complete cliff hanger but obviously there could be more.

With that, thank you to everyone who read my stuff. And hopefully i'll be able to bring you guys more work you enjoy soon. I have a couple story ideas dealing with steven universe, courage(possibly), xiolin showdown and of course the lovely game grumps.

If you guys have any ships you want me to try writing about, you guys can leave a message so I can see what I can do. I also put my work up on tumblr, at . Once again, thank you. :) Hope to see you all again very soon.


End file.
